Control Panels
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War See also: GaW Bases and Battlestations Several descriptions in this section refer to Control Panels built into walls or doors that can be used for various functions. Gamemasters should plan out these panels carefully because they are the key to granting or denying access to the heroes. Each panel should have an access level to indicate who can use the associated door, hatch, or bridge. To allow any character to use a panel, assign it the lowest access level. To restrict the use of a panel, give it a higher access level that requires an authorization code or a rank cylinder. GMs should consider the limitations they wish to place on the party's access to the station and assign levels of security clearance accordingly. The heroes can manipulate Control Panels by making Mechanics and Use Computer checks. They also can use the computers in Security Control Rooms to try to override normal access restrictions. Gaining Access In Bases and Battlestations, many descriptions refer to accomplishing some task by making a single Use Computer check. Such checks are meant to represent minor actions that do not require an advanced level of computer savvy. They are, in effect, 1-round distractions that can be performed as a Standard Action, giving slicers and other tech-minded heroes something to do other than fire a blaster in combat. However, when the heroes interact with the station's Main Computer or try to pull off an advanced computer task, single checks might not be sufficient. In these cases, Gamemasters should follow the guidelines given in the Use Computer page, which presents more detailed methods for gaining access and issuing commands. You should also feel free to use the more detailed methods instead of the single-check method when dramatically appropriate. Shooting Control Panels A reckless but effective method of sealing a door, shooting the door Control Panel immobilizes the door in its current position. Additionally, the damage to the Control Panel short circuits other Control Panels linked to the same door. Any character stuck on the other side of a sealed door must repair the Control Panel on that side before the door can be opened. For example, when Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia fled a squad of Stormtroopers aboard The Death Star, Luke shut the door using a Control Panel and then shot the panel, sealing the door closed. The downside of this tactic, illustrated so well in the same scene, it that the Control Panel- which potentially can operate other doors and bridges- will not function until replaced or repaired. Shooting a Control Panel with an Ion weapon is a more effective method of neutralizing the panel without destroying it. A successful attack against a Control Panel with a weapon that deals Ion damage automatically deactivates the panel and resets all its systems to their default positions. (The panel is automatically moved to the bottom of the Condition Track.) Doors open and Extendable Bridges retract, and they remain in those positions until the panel is repaired.